Vehicle or implement rockshafts include shafts or axles that rotate or pivot backwards and forwards about their journals or the portion contained by a bearing. In agricultural implements like tillage cultivators or seeding planters, tubular rockshafts are utilized, for example, to control a height on the implement frames and disk gang attachments. The rockshaft pivots about a central axis so that the shaft and anything attached to the shaft moves with respect to the ground surface. Some bearing block assemblies support the shaft from a frame, and a hydraulic cylinder rotates the rockshaft to move objects hanging from the shaft with respect to the ground surface. As the rockshaft pivots, often under very heavy loading, wear occurs between the rockshaft and the bearing block. Grease lubrication is used to reduce the wear, but this leads to performance problems and down-time, among other issues.